If you ask me if I love him
by Kyasurin32
Summary: Find out how Elena's telling Damon how she feels. One-shot Hope you guys like it! slightly OOC


**Hi everyone! This is my first story but it's only a one-shot one so I'm sorry hehe. But it's a start. I hope you guys like and please be nice. Thank you for having me!  
Song - I'd Lie - Taylor Swift (I suggest to should listen to it at the same time reading the song part :)) pretty cool**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

**Elena Gilbert**

It's been a while since Caroline and I got into that girl talk about how I feel about Damon. I mean, who am I kidding? The guy obviously doesn't want anything to do with me; after all, he still thinks haven't moved on from that break-up with Stefan. No matter what I do, he still can't get the hint that I want to be with him.

Yes.

I admit and I'm proud to say it out loud.

I'm in love with Damon Salvatore…

Okay maybe I wasn't that ready to say it out loud. God! If I could only have the guts to say it to his face and not act like a middle school girl that says "hi" to her crush and then runs away.

No.

I will NOT run.

But how the hell am I supposed to do that? I freeze up when he looks at me with those eyes and now I'm telling him how I feel and not run? Or pause? Or faint? I'm so screwed...

What am I going to do? Throw rocks and at his window and when he comes out I say, "I love you"? Should I write it and then place it on his doorstep? Should I sing it?

And then it hit me.

SINGING! YES! Why haven't I thought of that before! Caroline once did it to Matt and it turned out well. So I told Caroline about the plan and she literally squealed "_Oh my god! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" _after that I began having second thoughts. I haven't sung in public in years and suddenly I'm doing the "Glee" a.k.a. "I-can't-express my feelings- so I'm singing-it" style confession to Damon. Plus, I told Caroline about it. CAROLINE. Okay, now there's no turning back.

_At the grill*_

Alright breathe Elena, breathe….This is it. This is the night that'll change my life, I guess. I honestly can't predict what's going to happen when I walk out of this place after my confession. Tons of things are going through my mind right now that I don't know if I could do this anymore.

"I don't know if could do this anymore" I said to Caroline

"What? Oh no, you are NOT backing out now Elena. You are getting on that stage and sing your heart out!" Caroline exclaimed, pointing a finger at me.

"But what if I choke? What if everybody laughs at me?" _What if HE laughs at me?_ I thought, looking panicked.

"You won't know that unless you try. This is not a thing to laugh at, Elena! Trust me, Damon will explode the second he hears you're super-duper mega awesome voice. By the way, that was clever on the song choice and lyrics" Caroline said, smiling.

"Thanks. I just thou-"I stopped as an image came in.

Damon walked in the Grill with Alaric and surprisingly, I noticed Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Jenna, and a few others I know at school started popping out! Is it really necessary that everyone should be present to witness "my pledging of love" for Damon using the mic? I can't believe this. Why? Just..why!

Then Caroline and I gasped, Andie just happened to come to Damon and started flirting with matching touching his arms and grinning like an idiot.

I looked at Caroline not noticing that Damon's brushing Andie off of him and ignoring her as she walked away stomping her feet. I shook my head and started for the exit until she grabbed my arm

"Wait here" She said harshly.

I was going to stop her and then she vanished. I'm guessing she'd be slapping Damon and snapping Andie's neck but Caroline wasn't even there. What is she up to?

Then I found her talking to the guitarist of tonight's band. I shrugged thinking that it's "I-found-a-hottie- so-wait-here" time for her. But wait, why is the dude serious? Why was Caroline serious too? Oh no…she's compelling him just like she did before.

This is not good.

She came to me and I just stared her with wide eyes and mouth opened.

"You can thank me later" She said smiling proudly

"What did-"

"Good evening to everyone! You guys enjoying the night so far? No? Well this is interesting; this night we have someone to perform a song! I bet most of you know the beautiful Family Founding member of Mystic Falls, Elena Gilbert!" The guitarist and band leader announced.

Everyone cheered and I heard some guys wolf-whistled and some girls saying "Yeah Elena!" I found my friends shocked and I'm considered mirroring their faces except mine was in different shades of red.

I promised myself to not look at Damon until I'm on that stage. I would've just volunteered and not be called by the band! I feel Damon's eyes were on me and all I think of right now is:

Holy smokes.

"Well come on Miss Gilbert!" I snapped out of my thoughts as I realized my hand was being pulled by the guitarist. I looked at Caroline with a panicked look on my face. She just smiled encouragingly and clapped her hands just like the crowd.

I followed the dude and stepped on the stage. This is really happening. I glanced through the crowds and caught a glimpse of my friends and Damon..

"I uh…th-this song is…" I stuttered and then taking a good deep breath washing away all the nervousness. Okay.

"This is for someone that I really care about and I was hoping that he and everyone else here would like to know how I feel about him. I hope you guys like it" I said looking at Damon who's staring back at me slightly surprised then I smiled nervously at the people.

I quickly looked down and then nodding at the guitarist. I figured Caroline told the dude my song and thankfully, there was a violinist tonight so it wouldn't change a thing about the performance.

The music started..

_I don't think that passenger seat  
has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
and I count the colors in his eyes_

I smiled sweetly as I sing the part about the eyes. The girls started squealing and saying "AAHH! I love that song!" and "This is our jam!" The guys started bopping their heads and tapping their feet to the beat of the song. I changed a few song lyrics to the chorus to personalize it a little so I hope Damon would get a clue.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
_As he runs his fingers through his hair_  
_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_  
_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_  
_He tells a joke I fake a smile_  
_That I know all his favorite songs and_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_He's just so beautiful, he has his mother's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

I grinned as most of the people sang along the last two words. I walked around the stage slightly dancing.

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

I sang the last sentence like asking the guitarist and the crowd. They seem really pleased with me performing like a true star since they were swaying in front of the stage grinning and one or two were taking pictures.

_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Slightly emphasizing the words, "wishing he was mine" for better striking.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_  
_He's just so beautiful, he has his mother's eyes_  
_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_  
_My God, if I could only say_  
_I'm holding every breathe for you_

I stared at Damon longingly and obviously until few people near him looked at him too. I could've sworn they were saying "Nice!" and "Awww"

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_  
_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_  
_He's just so beautiful he has his mother's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him_

I suddenly saw him coming until he's right in front of me, smirking. And this time, it was a genuine smirk so adorable that I can't even believe I haven't fainted yet. His face was getting closer to mine and arms wrapping around my waist as I sing the last sentence._  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

The next thing I knew after the music stopped, his lips were pressing against mine and I'm really sure the butterflies were crazy in my stomach. All was forgotten and it feels like we're the only ones in the planet at this moment. The crowd's cheers came back from the blur as we pulled away smiling.

"I always knew you were a liar." He softly whispered to me and chuckled

I rolled my eyes. " Well, I'm telling you the truth now…." I took a deep breath

Damon stared at her waiting for what she has to say

"I love you Damon Salvatore"

Damon's face broke into a huge grin. He hugged and kissed me and I heard sniffing from people and words "So beautiful.." with clapping, cheering and the loudest were from my friends and family.

"I love you too Elena Gilbert" He mumbled against my lips

We walked towards our friends after our little moment then Bonnie and Caroline hugged me and Alaric and Jeremy patted Damon's back.

"Oh my Gosh Elena you were great!" Bonnie exclaimed

"Elena! I'm so happy for you! It's been ages since I've heard you sing." Jenna said as she hugged her.

"Remind me to drag you with me when I sing karaoke here again" Caroline said flipping her hair

"Oh no, no way I'm holding the mic again after what happened" I blushed remembering the most heart stopping moment the time when a lot of eyes shifted at her as she heard her name.

Damon came to me and took my hands in his. "You were really good…I would ask you to sing me lullabies every night."

"And what makes you think I'd be with you every night?

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively; I playfully slapped him and kissed him.

We finally had our happy beginning…..


End file.
